


𝙇𝙄𝙆𝙀 𝙈𝙊𝙏𝙃𝙀𝙍 𝙇𝙄𝙆𝙀 𝘿𝘼𝙐𝙂𝙃𝙏𝙀𝙍

by gh0stf4c3



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst and Humor, Creepy Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hunter Exam (Hunter X Hunter), M/M, Neglect, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Violence, OUT OF CHARACTER WARNING, One-Sided Attraction, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teen Pregnancy, Unrequited Love, isaac netero is the reader’s great great grandfather, most of the characters do not know that the reader’s mother have a daughter, the adultrio really loved the reader’s mother dearly, the reader is taking the exam to know her mother’s closest friends, the reader look nearly identical of her mother, the reader’s mother passed away with an unknown reason, the reader’s mother went missing, they all have a deep connection with the reader’s mother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0stf4c3/pseuds/gh0stf4c3
Summary: “ʟ-ʟᴏᴛᴜꜱ... ɪꜱ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʏᴏᴜ?”“ɪ’ᴍ ꜱᴏʀʀʏ...”“..ʙᴜᴛ ɪ’ᴍ ɴᴏᴛ ᴍʏ ᴍᴏᴛʜᴇʀ.”“.....”
Relationships: Biscuit Krueger & Kurapika, Biscuit Krueger/Leorio Paladiknight, Biscuit Krueger/Reader, Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Feitan/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Shalnark, Feitan/Machi, Genei Ryodan | Phantom Troupe & Kurapika, Genei Ryodan | Phantom Troupe & Original Character(s), Ging Freecs/Reader, Gon Freecs & Biscuit Krueger & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Hisoka, Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Mito Freecs, Gon Freecs & Reader, Gon Freecs/Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Original Female Character(s), Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Hisoka/Biscuit Krueger, Hisoka/Biscuit Krueger/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Machi/Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader, Hisoka/Machi (Hunter X Hunter), Hisoka/Machi/Illumi Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck/Original Female Character(s), Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Isaac Netero & Zeno Zoldyck, Kaito | Kite/Reader, Kastro (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Killua Zoldyck & Reader, Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Leorio Paladiknight, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika/Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Machi, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Original Character(s), Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Pakunoda, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader, Leorio Paladiknight/Reader, Machi (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Character(s), Machi (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Machi/Illumi Zoldyck, Machi/Leorio Paladiknight, Machi/Pakunoda/Shizuku, Mito Freecs & Original Female Character(s), Nobunaga Hazama & Machi, Nobunaga Hazama/Reader, Pakunoda (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Phinks (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Shizuku (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Uvogin (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	𝙇𝙄𝙆𝙀 𝙈𝙊𝙏𝙃𝙀𝙍 𝙇𝙄𝙆𝙀 𝘿𝘼𝙐𝙂𝙃𝙏𝙀𝙍

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ╭┈ ↷  
> │ ✐; the prologue  
> │ ┆ ✐; before the hunter exam arc.  
> ╰─────────────────
> 
> ——————————  
> ┊┊┊┊ ➶ ❁۪ ｡˚ ✧  
> ┊┊┊✧ ⁺ ⁺ °  
> ┊┊❁ཻུ۪۪♡ ͎. ｡˚ °  
> ┊┊.  
> ┊ ➶ ｡˚ °  
> *. * ·

**Y/N’S MOTHER** , [lotus](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/e92617ee-7e73-48be-a00a-542c37c9c583/d8p3elk-738693f4-46d0-4977-9f22-0bd82ac3ef21.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvZTkyNjE3ZWUtN2U3My00OGJlLWEwMGEtNTQyYzM3YzljNTgzXC9kOHAzZWxrLTczODY5M2Y0LTQ2ZDAtNDk3Ny05ZjIyLTBiZDgyYWMzZWYyMS5qcGcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.PnY9U6DMsoXjh2trAxoAkDFBsfx2LkreqtWSB4ba8NQ) [garnet](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/fa/68/7b/fa687bbfc51594d32686c70782781c32.jpg) [nilüfer](https://cdn.imgbin.com/4/11/22/imgbin-garnet-stevonnie-fan-art-lion-dance-WkfMrX0wWvhcXeidJuCV32kdM.jpg), is a legendary woman with a limitless passion and leniency of liberate others from being consumed in the bottomless pit of the darkness.

everybody knew her as a most important individual in their life. she managed to impress her great grandfather isaac netero, her acquaintance silva zoldyck and kikyo zoldyck, and her apprentice zeno zoldyck, emotionally and financially nourished leorio and kurapika, nurtured gon, canary, alluka, kalluto, and killua, raised mike, gratifyingly accept the phantom troupe’s flaws, provided mito emotional and financial support from distress, preserved kite, ging, and biscuit from danger, give rational advice to wing, and created a deep companionship bond with illumi, hisoka, chrollo, machi, and pakunoda.

they all, including the unnamed zoldyck, zoldyck servants, the zodiacs, and the hunter association, shared unconditional endearment and memories with her. but unfortunately, lotus passed away from an undisclosed cause.

they were left heavy-hearted and melancholic of lotus’s death and decided to endure the pain by becoming emotionally, physically, and mentally strong after the five stages of grieving for the past years.

they’ve made progress so far..

until, at the 287th hunter exam, they meet lotus’s eighteen-year-old only child, [y/n](https://64.media.tumblr.com/1dd8960770eeee434b5063439589749a/tumblr_nl7gnvjGug1qhwzkvo1_1280.jpg) [nilüfer](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/36/9a/25/369a255d139d76e1ce9ec62837aae6f3.jpg), who appear nearly as similar as her mother.


End file.
